Hina Kiare
'Hina Kiare '(ヒナ キアー Hina Kiaa) is a main character of Fairytale Warriors. She is a kind, compassionate, and an understanding girl and loves helping those in need. Her Fairytale Warrior alter ego is 'Dreaming Cinderella '(ドリアミング シンデレラ Doriamingu shinderera). Appearance Kiare has long, wavy, blonde hair that goes past her hips, complemented by her blue eyes. She wears a frilly, blue dress with puffy sleeves. White accents can be seen all over, along with blue beads that hang at many different places, like her collar and before her skirt. She wears white, high strapped heels. Personality Kiare can be a bit motherly towards other people due to her compassionate nature. She is easy to approach when people need her support when they have problems, which gave her the reputation of being kind. Even though she does not usually get involved in fights, she is usually the first one who understands her mistakes and always apologizes after the argument. History Early Life Hina Kiare was born to the rich couple, Hina Yori and Hina Gariyo. They did their best to raise her to become compassionate and kind, like her parents are. Being rich certainly has its perks, although it mostly comes with risks that her parents did not foresee. Without even reaching her first birthday, their house was infiltrated by bandits who were hoping to steal precious jewels and gold. Her mother noticed strange noises coming from the halls, and so she went outside her room to check the commotion, realizing that bandits have made their way inside the house. Determined to make sure that her only treasure not be taken away from her, she locked the door to their room, and began to look for their guards, but it was too late as she was murdered right inside their house that was supposed to protect them. Kiare didn't realize what happened to her mother until she became four years-old. She had a hard time moving on, unlike her father, who began to accept Yori's fate. Soon after, Gariyo found a new woman to be with her, a woman named Erika. Erika did her best to raise the young Kiare with compassion and understanding and so did Gariyo. Her life was almost perfect, if it weren't for her stepsisters, Eli and Magina. They made Kiare's life a living hell while they were under the same roof, although Erika would always be there to comfort her stepdaughter, as if she was her own. Years passed, and her father soon had an incurable disease. His last wish was to make sure that Kiare will have a happy life with them. Kiare, who still hasn't moved on from the death of her mother, found herself in depression once more as the only blood-related parent she has, has now passed away. Erika did her best to raise Kiare all on her own. Kiare later accepted the fact that not everything lasts on this world, and began to understand the reasons why. Relationships |-|True Family= Hina Yori (Mother) Not much is known about their relationship as she died before Kiare was able to talk. However, in many flashbacks, it has been shown that she loves her daughter a lot and cared for her until her final breath. Hina Gariyo (Father) Kiare's relationship with her father was very normal. They both loved each other's company. They would often ride carriages around town, with Gariyo always giving her daughter gifts. Until his final breath, the only thing he cared about the most was Kiare, and her life with her new family, the Kurukumis. |-|Stepfamily= Kurukumi Erika (Stepmother) Unlike in the fairytale Cinderella, Erika was never evil or greedy to Kiare. In fact, she actually cared for her like her own. Kurukumi Eli (Stepsister) Kurukumi Magina (Stepsister) |-|Fairytale Warriors= Dreaming Cinderella Appearance As Dreaming Cinderella, her hair becomes more yellow and shorter, stylized elegantly. She now wears a tiara, matching her pearl necklace. She wears a formal turquoise colored dress, with the skirt section being open at the middle, revealing her legs. The dress itself is decorated with many frills, most notably on her petticoat, and beads. The heels of her shoes become a bit more higher as well. Etymology 'Hina '(ヒナ) The countryside, a rural area; a resident of an undeveloped or otherwise ungoverned area, such as a frontier. Trivia * Kiare is based off of the fairytale Cinderella. ** It is quite odd that she does not seem to have any problems with her stepmother, unlike the fairytale. In fact, her stepmother actually loves her. ** The only things that she has in common with the fairytale is that (a) both of her true parents died, and (b) her two stepsisters make her life miserable. Gallery Category:Fairytale Warriors Category:Main Characters